Bad Days
by TCONilhilm
Summary: A wise man once said, you take bad days with a grain of salt so you can learn to appreciate the good days afterwards. Well Hajime thinks whoever said that was full of shit.


Bad days were always things that needed to happen, it let you look back and take the bad and good with a grain of salt.

Hajime thinks who ever said that was full of shit.

The bad days made him forget what good days could even be like, stuck on the ground writhing in the pain of a battle going on inside himself. Izuru and Hajime didn't always get along, they had learned how to live in peace with one another but sometimes they were clawing against each other for control of their body. No one's had a bad day until they feel their own blood rising from the back of their throat from all the screaming they had been doing, the clawing and scratching as it felt like two beings were fighting over who moved your arms, legs, who controlled your mind. Until someone had truly felt the pain Hajime had to go threw sometimes, he considered that 'bad days' and their meanings were a load of shit.

The first time he had a bad day scared everyone of his classmates, maybe even scared a few from what they had to see.

Mostly everything had been just fine, they were on their boat back to the mainland, Hajime had been going over everyone vitals with Mikan to make sure no one was falling sick from how long they had been asleep or trauma surfacing for the ones that had died before he could bring them back. Hajime had felt off in a way but brushed it off, it didn't keep him from working, and that's what he could do right now, work. To keep things from getting boring.

While he was going over vitals and walking to give Mikan a folder for Nagito the last one away he had suddenly stopped moving and talking and looked at the floor his eyes wide open as he stared blankly at nothing. Mikan had noticed immediately and stood up from where she was sitting to move over to him frowning in concern.

"H-Hajime? A-are you alright?" She said softly reaching out for him, he dropped the folder and coughed up foam causing her to flinch back before screaming as he fell back and started to convulse on the floor his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Mikan jumped over to him and started to stop him from hurting himself and quickly took out some gauze to stuff in his mouth before he bit into his tongue. "H-Hajime!" She cried out as his neck twitched hard enough she heard it crack.

Her scream had brought Peko and Fuyuhiko who had been nearby into the room looking in with a frown as Peko stepped in first.

"Mikan, we heard your scream whats wr-" She cut herself off and gasp in surprise at seeing Hajime fighting against Mikan snarling as he tried to get out of her grip. Fuyuhiko stepped out from behind her and took one look before gasping and hurrying over ignoring Peko's words of objection.

"Mikan what happened?!" He cried out kneeling down as he pinned a now panicking Hajime down who kept choking on his own voice his eyes moving around wildly even splitting away from each other for a few moments.

"I-I don't know!" She cried out tearing up violently. "W-we where just going over everyone's files and he started to b-break down like this!" Fuyuhiko kept Hajime from cracking his head against the floor as he watched him in confusion and fear, he had been everyone's rock after waking up. Him, Sonia, Akane and Kazuichi, they had all woken up and it was hard, hard to even move but they had all promised each other to get out, and make sure Hajime was still Hajime. They had all moved over to where he was and watched with baited breath as he woke up, when they saw one eye was red Akane was ready to beat him into the ground but they stopped her once they saw Hajime was still there he was just... sharing the body they supposed.

It hit Fuyuhiko about what was happening when he saw the mix of fear, anger and confusion in Hajime's eyes, he had been so worried about the others he never stopped to think what might happen to him.

"Peko!" He cried out turning towards her quickly as she stood to attention "Go get Sonia, Akane and Kazuichi! And hurry!" He shouted as she nodded and ran off after that. Fuyuhiko grunted as Hajime's struggling got worse, one of his arms got free as he started to pull at his hair violently as he let out pained shouts.

He wasn't sure if it was to make it grow longer or rip it out but Mikan quickly grabbed his hand again crying.

"H-Hajime please get a hold of yourself!" She panicked as Fuyuhiko hissed as Hajime bit him on the hand.

"Mother fucker-!" He shouted pulling his hand away noting to keep it away from his face again after that. It was red and he was positive it would start bleeding in a few moments but he had bigger things to worry about. He glanced over at the sound of footsteps and let out a breath as the other three burst into the room after Peko, they all took one look at Hajime who now was foaming at the mouth again, the foam now slightly pink, before racing over to to him in a panic.

"W-what is wrong with him?!" Sonia said looking over as Akane took over for Mikan in pinning him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Fuyuhiko grimaced and looked at them.

"I think it's Izuru." he said as the others snapped up to him in surprise, Akane partly looking up as she pinned his thrashing body again. Kazuichi spoke up running a hand threw his hair.

"I-I thought they were together again! Hajime could live as himself!" Fuyuhiko hissed as he kept down another spazz from the boy.

"I did too! But he keeps going back and forth so fast- we all were so focused on ourselves and the others recoveries we never stopped to think if Hajime wold truly be okay with his other personality!" He grit his teeth at the thought, he was so angry with himself for this. "If we had just paid more attention to him maybe we could have been able to tell something was wrong!" It wasn't like Fuyuhiko to cry often but the stress of everything was getting to him, he didn't want to loose Hajime, he had grown to see the guy like a brother, and the others had their bonds with him as well.

Sonia had been quite the whole time before stepping forward and picking up Mikan.

"Dear, go get sedatives, we'll have to put him under before he hurts himself." She spoke calmly as Mikan blinked before nodding and hurrying out of the room. She knelt down and grabbed Hajime's face as Fuyuhiko looked up.

"Careful, he bit me earlier." He warned as Sonia nodded and slowly started to rub his forehead around his eyes as his body jerked and thrashed around. Hajime was panting as he looked at all of them, none of them were sure if he could recognize any of them but it was a start from the lack of screaming around the gauze.

"Hajime, I'm going to take to gauze out so you can breath okay? But if you bite me or your tongue I have no choice but to put it back in." She warned in a calm tone. Kazuichi let out a breath as Hajime seemed to calm down in some way.

"Leave it to you Miss Sonia to know just what to do." He said quietly as Sonia smiled at him before reaching down and pulling out the ball of bandages and put it beside her as Hajime started to take in frantic breaths now that his mouth was clear. He kept groaning things that the group could partly make up, and it made them feel sick.

" _Fighting, hurts, focus, help me._ " The sentences were broken as if he couldn't form a straight sentence still coughing around the foam but doing much better then before. Mikan burst threw the door holding a needle as she ran over and knelt down picking up Hajime's arm.

"K-Keep him still! T-this will knock him out w-within a minute- i-it was the strongest I could grab fast!" The others nodded as she held his arm and injected the serum making Hajime tense up and start thrashing again screaming that he didn't want to go to sleep. Kazuichi and Mikan had to help hold him down at this point from how bad it was getting as Sonia tried to comfort him.

"Hajime please, go to sleep and fix whatever is troubling you." She said worried as Hajime kept throwing his head back and forth accidentally cracking it against the floor multiple times, he also ended up biting his tongue as his mouth quickly turned red. Still just as Mikan said, after thirty seconds he started to calm down and go limp. His shouts turned to whimpers as his thrashings turned to weak twitches.

" _help... us..._ " Hajime wheezed out before passing out completely leaving the others to finally let go of him and let out a breath, they weren't sure if it was relief though.

* * *

Hajime had thankfully recovered from the incident after he woke up from the sedatives, but he couldn't move for the rest of the day. The others wouldn't let him out of fear it would trigger another attack, he couldn't quite blame them in the end though. With the sedatives still in his system he went in and out of it a lot of the rest of the day, often speaking as Hajime or Izuru without trying to as the pair tried to find that area of peace they usually held with each other.

The others found out what had happened and filtered in threw out the day to check on him in their own time, besides maybe Nagito in his own weird way the most worried where the five that had to keep him pinned seeing his breakdown on full display.

Fuyuhiko was watching over him as he woke up completely again looking around confused before groaning from the dull throbbing in his head. He noticed Fuyuhiko's face bend over his looking surprised.

"You're finally awake! Oh thank god, you were really worrying us man." Hajime couldn't really remember what happened, so he wasn't sure what the concern was for. He sat up grunting only to be pushed down again gently by Fuyuhiko. "No way, you need to rest after that alright?" Hajime looked over and finally spoke.

"Rest after what?" His voice was killing him, fuck his whole mouth hurt for some reason.

"Rest after what- dude you completely broke down a few hours ago! You scared all of us to death damn it." He hissed out, but Hajime could hear he was more scared about it then anything else.

"I... I was? Fuck... I can't remember shit, I was working with Mikan before it just felt like I was suffocating... nothing else after that... wait- I remember Sonia saying something. But what I can't remember."

"Well maybe it's best if you don't anyways." Fuyuhiko said scratching his head as Hajime sighed. "Hey, that's one hell of a bad day huh?" Fuyuhiko joked as Hajime looked over blankly.

"Fucking bad day my ass." He said. "I think I just had an actual mental shutdown..." He looked at Fuyuhiko and let out a breath "You think we could share some dough cookies?*" He said with a small smile as Fuyuhiko blinked and chuckled standing up.

"Of course man, I'll go get some, I think you deserve it."

* * *

Hajime's bad days didn't stop, sometimes he fell into a fit and started to try to tear his body apart to find ways to separate the two fighting inside him. Other times all he could do was scream cry and pray that it would just end. No one ever really approached him on those days besides Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Mikan, Kazuichi and Akane, but he would rather have it that way then anyone else.

Mahuri once said that bad days come and go and you should take them with a grain of salt.

Hajime stared her down and said that was a load of shit.

His bad days were horrible, in ways that no one could really help, but in the end at least he had his friends to cheer him up afterwards. Bunch of food with Akane, dough cookies with Fuyuhiko, stupid games and inventions with Kazuichi, warm tea with Sonia, and just Mikan crying and cuddling him as she calmed down herself from the events.

It was tiring, made him just want to give up and let Izuru take over completely again sometimes. But he couldn't do that, not while his classmates still needed Hajime with them.

He would do his damnest to stick threw thick and thin with them no matter what, even if it meant fighting himself in the worst days.

* * *

Just really wanted to write this small thing after watching Nico B's newest episode of Danganronpa V3, man I love his lets plays X3

Anyways hope you enjoyed, the characters might be OOC I haven't watched DR2 in a while now.

*The dough cookies are the item you eat when you max out Fuyuhiko's social link, at least that's what I remember when you become blood brothers.

I hoped you enjoyed this and if you did please tell me your thoughts on it! Anything I should work on or things you liked?

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


End file.
